


Snippets in Time

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Completed, Deception, Drama, Evil Goku, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marital Drama, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Saiyan ChiChi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: A collection of short stories for GoChi Week 2020
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

GoChi Week 2020:

Snippets in Time:

Day One: High School

Future

With the multiple rings of the doorbell, ChiChi rushed down the stairs to open the door. Only one person rang the doorbell that way. Her boyfriend, Son Goku. They’ve been friends since freshman year but dated since their sophomore year when Goku kissed her during School Spirit Week. Goku was a great athlete; lead scorer on the basketball team and quarterback of the football team but he was a poor student. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the schoolwork. He could but he was lazy and only did enough to pass the class.

ChiChi knew if Goku wanted to get into college on an athletic scholarship, his grades had to improve so since sophomore year, ChiChi helped Goku with his homework and tests for classes. Goku went from a 2.0 grade point average to a 2.5 at the end of his sophomore year. At the end of his junior year Goku was a 3.0 student and receiving letters from several colleges. Now in his senior year, Goku receive visits from coaches pursuing Goku on a basketball and football scholarships. He had yet to make a decision and it made ChiChi nervous. If Goku picked a school far from her, what would happen to them?

Goku stood on the other side other door, wearing the school’s varsity jacket with his bookbag slung over his left shoulder.

“Goku,” ChiChi greeted Goku with a hello kiss. “You’re early.” She sniffed him. “Eww. You stink. Didn’t you take a shower?”

“I was talking to Coach, time flew, and I was in a rush to leave,” Goku explained as he stepped in the house.

ChiChi closed the door. That excuse didn’t make sense. “That doesn’t explain why you couldn’t take a shower before you left.”

Goku grinned as he winked at her. “I was in a rush to see you. Ain’t that enough?”

ChiChi couldn’t argue against that. “In that case, that’s all right.” She gave him another kiss on his lips. “You can take a shower in the bathroom upstairs. I can make lunch for us before we study.”

“Sounds good.” He looked around curious. “Where’s your Pops?”

“Still at work but he’ll be here in a couple hours.”

ChiChi left Goku’s side to go to the kitchen but Goku grabbed her and pulled ChiChi to him. “So, we have the house to ourselves for a while.” He grinned at her. “Wanna take a shower with me?”

ChiChi giggled as Goku dropped kisses on her neck while his hands moved up to grope her breasts. “No,” ChiChi squirmed. “We can’t do that.” ChiChi pressed her hands on Goku’s chest and gently pushed him off her.

“Why not?” Goku whined. “We love each other.”

True but that wasn’t enough, was it? They talked about this. Goku was very eager for them to have sex but he respected ChiChi’s decision to wait. She wanted it, too, but her upbringing forced her to not rush things. They didn’t have to wait for marriage but ChiChi wanted a real commitment. Goku hadn’t decided where he will go to college. ChiChi wanted Goku to be the only one for her. She didn’t want to have sex with Goku, then have him leave her to go to college hundreds of miles away. ChiChi wasn’t a fool. She knew it would be hard continuing a relationship hundreds of miles away. If only she knew where Goku stood when he thought of their relationship and their future.

“It wouldn’t be right, Goku. We’re going away to college next fall and who knows what will happen to us.”

Surprisingly, Goku became upset with ChiChi as he stepped back from her. “College, college, college,” he muttered with rolling eyes. “Is that all you care about?! What about how I feel for you?! What I’m giving up for you!”

“What?” ChiChi sputtered confused. Goku rarely got angry and never at her. Where was this outburst coming from? “What’s the matter with you?”

“Forget it,” he muttered before he stormed off and ran up the stairs to the bathroom to shower.

ChiChi stared at Goku’s retreating form for several moments before making a split-second decision and following him. Goku wasn’t a stranger to her house. Her father and Goku’s Grandpa Gohan became friends through her and Goku dating. Her father was a very sociable guy and hosted many parties. Her father always invited Gohan and Goku. Sometimes Gohan drunk too much and stayed the night in the guestroom.

It’s where ChiChi followed Goku.

ChiChi pushed opened the bedroom. “No. You’re not leaving me like this without explaining yourself.”

Goku dropped his bookbag on the floor, shrugged off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. “Get out of here!” he spat at her as he pushed down his pants. “You don’t wanna be with me when I’m taking a shower so get out!”

“I’m not leaving with you mad at me!” If Goku was angry with her, he better explain why or ChiChi was gonna be mad back. “You better explain yelling at me!”

Goku flipped his middle finger at ChiChi and stormed in the bathroom.

Red with anger, ChiChi followed him. By the time ChiChi entered the bathroom, she saw a sliver of Goku’s backside as he stepped in the shower. “Goku!” ChiChi screamed. “You better explain why you’re mad at me or I’m gonna get really mad at you!!”

Goku responded with silence. ChiChi knocked on the glass door. Goku responded again with silence. Flustered with anger, ChiChi pushed aside the shower door and stepped in the shower. This time Goku was startled. He didn’t expect ChiChi to do this.

ChiChi poke Goku’s chest. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but you have no right to flip your finger at me or yell at me and not explain why!” She poked him again forcing Goku back with each poke. “So, you tell me why you’re angry or I’ll really get mad at you!”

Goku stood directly under the shower. Water poured down his head making his spiky hair droop. He should be angry at ChiChi. He wanted to be angry at ChiChi but seeing she came in the shower after him, wetting her clothes, her hair, so blinded by her own anger she didn’t realize what she had done made him love her even more.

“You’re so beautiful right now.”

Confusing slowly replaced ChiChi’s anger. “What?”

Goku cupped ChiChi’s face in his hand and kissed her. Warm water splashed down over them but neither noticed. Goku curved ChiChi’s petite body against his hard one; his hand slid down to grip her backside and press her further against him as he rubbed his naked body against her clothed but wet one for some temporary relief.

Their mouths parted at the desperate need for air, but they remained close together.

“Sorry,” Goku apologized. “I’m just upset.”

“About?” ChiChi softly questioned.

“I’m not mad at you.” He wanted her to know. “It’s my coach.”

“Coach Piccolo?” ChiChi inquired about the school’s basketball coach.

“Yeah. I told him where I wanted to go, and he thinks I’m nuts and throwing my future away at a professional sports career.”

ChiChi’s heart skipped a beat. “How?” She turned her head up to see Goku looking down on her. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Paouz University with you on a basketball scholarship.”

“Paouz University?” She smiled hopeful. She didn’t know if the water falling down her face was from the shower or her tears. “You wanna go to school with me?”

Goku nodded. “Yeah. The basketball team isn’t in the top twenty, but coaches still recruit kids professionally from all schools. As long as I play great and I will, I will get recruited.” He grinned at ChiChi. “The really good news is I only need to play for a year or two before I can quit and be eligible for the NBA.” He laughed. “We can get married.”

Married. Goku mentioned marriage once but only after ChiChi brought it up and from how he spoke ChiChi always thought it was several years from now and not something he was interested in. Now she saw she was wrong.

“Until we officially marry, we can practice being married,” ChiChi told him hopeful. Unsurprisingly, Goku was confused. “I wasn’t gonna say it but now I will. Dad’s getting me an apartment. It’s part of his graduation gift for me. As long as I maintain my grades, he’ll pay for it. We can live together while we go to college.”

Goku had no problem with that but Goku wondered if ChiChi understood what this meant. Sometimes ChiChi was too innocent for her own good. “Your Pops will be okay with us living together?”

ChiChi laughed. “Dad adores you, Goku, but not as much as me. We’ve looked at few places a couple weekends ago and I found the perfect place. Dad already worked a deal with my future landlord. It’s five miles from college, has two roomy bedrooms, two baths, a nice kitchen with a pantry I can stock with lots of food and a gym in the building. It’ll be perfect for us.”

Two bedrooms? Did she really think….? Maybe they will start off sleeping in two rooms but Goku knew it will be a matter of time before it’s one. “I know you adore me more than your Pops,” Goku teased. “Your Pops would never follow me in the shower naked.”

Now ChiChi was no longer angry, reality set in at what she did. She gasped horrified. She was in the shower with Goku who was completely naked! Automatically, her eyes looked down. “Oh my gosh!” Blushing, ChiChi pushed the shower door open. “I can’t believe I did this!”

Grinning, Goku shook his head at a soaked ChiChi sprinting away from him. So fiery, so innocent and so his. Whatever the future held for them, Goku knew ChiChi will be in it.


	2. Chapter 2

GoChi Week 2020:

Snippets in Time:

Day Two: Villain Goku and Saiyan ChiChi

Deception

Only the sounds of pants, slaps of bodies and a creaking bed was heard in the room. This bed has been the home of many sexual romps but with the constant groans of the mattress and creek of the bedframe it was in its last days.

ChiChi gripped the sheets with each sway of her breasts, with each pound of her hips. The pleasure was intense; the pain was worth it as her sweaty body was slammed again and again. A human could never give her this pleasure. They were all so much weaker than her, hardly a challenge.

“Ah!” She screamed as a firm hand whap her backside.

“You know you love it,” a heavy voice whispered over her. Another hard thrust shoved her forward so hard her head almost hit the wooden headboard. “Say it!”

“I…..” ChiChi gasped. “….Can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” A hand reached between her legs and squeezed her clit. “Do it!” he ordered.

“Spank me!”

On command, a hand slapped her firm rear again. “That’s right, Princess. So prim and proper when you secretly love it hard, don’t you?”

“Yes. Harder, love…..”

He smacked her ass again. “You love what I do to you.”

“Yes!”

Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled, “You desperately desire dominance and the love of a good cock!”

“Only yours!”

That rewarded ChiChi with another firm thrust. “Damn right. Mine.” Gripping her hips, he pulled out his soaked cock and slapped it in ChiChi’s body. In and out, faster and faster he smashed her body against his. Fuck,” he cursed feeling the tightness in his cock. “I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Fill me,” ChiChi begged. She desperately wanted that hot liquid filling her. Her fingers slipped between her legs and quickly became coated in her and her lover’s wet juices. She was so close herself. A few more thrusts. A few more strokes.

ChiChi gasped as a furry tail worked its way between her fingers and clit. With her lover’s long, thick cock firmly in her wet, hot body and a furry tail rubbing against her weak spot, ChiChi snapped. A moan she couldn’t stop escaped her lips. Her lover knew exactly what he was doing to her; knew exactly how to get her to submit to him and Kami help her, she loved every moment of it.

* * *

“When will I see you again?”

It was a question Son Goku asked every time their sexual romp was over; every time ChiChi left his home on Mount Paouz and return to her life as princess and Saiyan warrior. He sat up with the sex stained sheets resting on his upper thighs watching ChiChi as she dressed.

“I don’t know. Maybe a week.” ChiChi sighed as she slipped her dress over her head. “My father wants me to visit some potential suitors.” She rose from the bed, walked to the mirror and examined her appearance. ChiChi grimaced. Goku left his mark on her in several places. “I have to visit martial art students from the Crane and Turtle school. I think one of them have three eyes.”

“You don’t need to search for potential suitors,” Goku growled. “I’m right here.”

ChiChi turned to Goku. She understood why this angered him. She didn’t like it either. “I want to tell my Dad, but I’m not sure how. He doesn’t trust a Saiyan suitor.”

“But you’re a Saiyan,” Goku argued.

ChiChi returned to bed and sat on Goku’s lap. “I know but you know my history.”

“And you know mine, ChiChi. I grew up on Earth like you. I don’t know anything about the Saiyan way of life. And,” he frowned at her, “you didn’t want to tell your Dad about me.”

“Because I believed what Dad said. I know better now.” ChiChi kissed him. “You know that right?”

Goku cupped one side of her face and kissed her. “I do. I just…. it’s frustrating. I knew I was different. I didn’t know how until I met you and saw you had a tail like me. Then the more we got to know each other, the more I like you.” He scratched the back of his neck with his eyes looking away from ChiChi. “I don’t understand, ChiChi, but I want you to be mine. The thought of you with anyone else makes me mad. I never felt this way before.”

“It’s your Saiyan nature,” ChiChi explained. “I don’t understand it myself. I only know of what my Dad told me.” ChiChi wrapped her arms around his neck. “But I’ve enjoyed discovering our Saiyan nature.” She rubbed her nose against his, “Especially on a full moon where we are both insatiable and can’t keep our hands off each other.”

“Me, too.” Goku settled his arms around her waist, his tail intertwined with ChiChi’s. He rests his head against her breasts. Goku’s eyes fell on his nightstand. He smiled at the small corked bottle. “Today’s not a total loss. We have the last dragon ball.” ChiChi picked up the orange ball and stared at it mesmerized. “Any wishes you want to make?”

ChiChi shook her head. “No. I just want to protect them. Someone used these years ago to revive King Piccolo after my father killed him. My father died because of that evil wish.”

“But he was revived.”

That was true. If it wasn’t for Goku, ChiChi never would’ve known about the dragon balls and never would’ve been able to revive her father.

“I will protect them from evil,” ChiChi vowed.

Goku took the dragon ball from her hand. “I’ll hold on to this one.”

“Why?”

Goku shrugged. “Sentimental value. My gramps had the four-star ball. I want to protect this one.”

ChiChi saw nothing wrong in that. “Then I’ll protect the rest.”

“Which is?”

“They’re safely locked in my room.”

“Your room?” Goku didn’t like that idea. “That doesn’t sound safe. What if the servants there find it?”

“I trust them and even if I couldn’t, the dragon balls are in a safe where only a person with Saiyan DNA can open it. So, that’s you, me and my Dad. With us three knowing, there’s nothing to worry about.”

* * *

ChiChi gazed out her window as her airship descended towards her palace. Sometimes she really didn’t understand Earthlings. Years ago, her father, Gyumao left Planet Vegetasai. He did not support Freeza’s rule or King Vegeta’s incompetence in letting the Saiyan race fall under Freeza’s command. Fearing the worst for his race under Freeza’s rule, Gyumao escaped Planet Vegetasai. He staged the death of himself, his wife and daughter to make it appear as an accident. The plan was perfect until on their trip to Earth the pod of Gyumao’s wife malfunctioned and blew up, killing her instantly.

Only Gyumao and ChiChi arrived on Earth. For a year, Gyumao remained in secret; feared he would’ve been searched for by his kind or Freeza. As time passed, Gyumao grew more comfortable that he will not be found. He settled into life on Earth but his Saiyan nature took over. Saiyans were fighters; conquerors and landing on this docile planet Gyumao decided to take it for himself. For years, he had to follow the orders of other; of King Vegeta; of Freeza. Now on this weak planet, Gyumao had a chance to be in control and rule. With his Saiyan strength, his intimidating height and massive power, Earth easily fell to Gyumao’s hands. Earth’s armies and warriors fought their hardest, but they were no match for Gyumao.

After King Furry surrendered Earth to Gyumao, Earthlings initially feared Gyumao would unleash horror on the planet but the fears were squashed when Gyumao allowed Earthlings to continue their life without interruption. Gyumao wasn’t an evil ruler who killed for joy or pleasure. He allowed Earthlings to live as they want if they acknowledge him as their king. Some Earthlings still had doubts until Gyumao saved the world by defeating King Piccolo. It was only after this defeat, the people of Earth officially crowned Gyumao as King of Earth and his daughter, ChiChi, Princess of Earth.

A castle was built in their honor; treasures and money were given to Gyumao as a sign of peace and loyalty between Earth and their Saiyan rulers. Gyumao’s daughter and only heir, ChiChi, was doted on. She was educated by the finest scholars on Earth, but she also trained in the Saiyan ways of fighting and spent several years traveling the world to build her strength and skills as a Saiyan warrior.

At twenty, Gyumao thought it was time for ChiChi to marry and produce an heir. ChiChi honored her father’s request to meet the suitors but they weren’t what she was looking for in a husband.

They weren’t Goku.

As she stepped out of her airship, ChiChi noticed the tall, massive imposing form of her father approaching. From the look of his face, ChiChi knew he wasn’t happy.

“ChiChi, I heard from Master Crane and Master Roshi.”

“That’s not important, Dad---"

“It is important!” Gyumao cut her off. “You turned down a proposal from Tienshinhan of the Crane School and Yamcha from the Turtle School.”

“Tienshinhan has no interest in me, Dad. He’s focused on his martial arts and he can’t beat me in a fight. He barely made me sweat. Yamcha is interested in me but he’s not strong.” It bothered ChiChi her father was more interested in her suitors than the dragon ball. “And that’s not important considering I collected another dragon ball.”

Gyumao turned away as he walked to the palace. “I understand collecting the dragon balls are important to you, ChiChi, but there is nothing to worry about. I killed King Piccolo.”

“He was mysteriously revived by the dragon balls and killed you three years later.”

“And you killed him, avenging me but you spared his son.”

“I had no choice. King Piccolo’s son is tied to the dragon balls and we might need them again.”

Gyumao shook his head stubbornly. “A true Saiyan warrior doesn’t rely on anything but their skills to win a battle. You should not be reliant on the dragon balls.”

“I’m not being reliant. I’m being proactive. We need to keep the dragon balls out of the hands of evil and keeping the dragon balls in our possession help prevents anyone from using it against us.”

Gyumao disagreed. “You’re thinking too much like these Earthlings. You’re losing your Saiyan edge, ChiChi.”

How ironic ChiChi thought. “That should make you happy since you want me to marry an Earthling and not a Saiyan.”

“There are no Saiyans here and if they are, I wouldn’t trust them.”

“Why not?”

“If a Saiyan is here, then they were sent to plunder this planet. That means they still work for Freeza and you don’t want to ally yourself with anyone serving Freeza. If a Saiyan had good intentions, they would’ve revealed themselves by now, but that’s not possible because Saiyans intentions aren’t good.” ChiChi opened her mouth to argue but Gyumao put his hands on ChiChi’s shoulders. “You grew up on Earth, ChiChi. You grew up with kind and honorable people. You didn’t grow up on Vegetasai. Saiyans, our people, aren’t like the people here. We will betray each other to save our own skins. Our people don’t have honor or camaraderie like Earthlings do. I rule fairly here but I was selfish in obtaining that goal to be King of Earth. I overthrew the world’s army; killed so many to get what I want and I made enemies. I never should’ve been revived.”

“Dad---”

“No, I’m right, ChiChi. When King Piccolo killed me, it was karma for my own sins. It was balanced when you killed him, but it became unbalanced when I was revived.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is,” Gyumao was firm, “but that’s not important now. What is important is you finding a suitable husband and producing an heir.”

“I don’t believe this,” ChiChi muttered stepping away from her father. She ignored her father pleas for her to stop. She didn’t want to hear this.

* * *

ChiChi headed to her wing of the palace frustrated. Her father didn’t listen to her at all! He didn’t care she collected all seven dragon balls. He only cared about her finding a suitor and producing an heir. Right now, her father was probably in his office making calls to set up another meeting with a potential suitor and ChiChi was sick of it.

ChiChi shut her door of her apartment sized bedroom. She pressed her head against the door and closed her eyes.

“He’s never gonna approve of me.”

ChiChi turned, her heart skipping a beat at the man standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

“Goku!” ChiChi ran and jumped in Goku’s arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she showered his face with kisses. “My love, I missed you!”

Goku stumbled backwards into ChiChi’s bedroom. “Not as much as I missed you.”

“It’s been hard on me, too,” ChiChi nibbled his neck as her hand open his blue obi. Her hands rolled his shirt up his chest and over Goku’s head. While her hands were busy, her tail slipped inside Goku’s pants and gripped his penis, stroking it to hardness.

“Ngh,” Goku groaned at the double attack of feeling ChiChi’s tail stroke his most sensitive area and ChiChi’s mouth biting his neck. ChiChi was hungry for him! So was he. He returned her kinky assault with kisses and bites on her neck. In between his kisses, he told her, “How did you think I felt knowing you will be seeing suitors and knowing there’s not a damn thing I can do if you marry them?”

ChiChi grinned slyly enjoying seeing this jealous side. “You would hate it.”

“Of course.” ChiChi laughed. “What’s so funny?”

ChiChi unwound her legs from Goku’s waist and hopped down. “If you miss me that much, show it. Show how much you love me.” After her talk with her father, ChiChi need a fun distraction. “Show me how passionate and intense a Saiyan love can be.”

Goku stared at ChiChi blankly. “How would I know that? I grew up on Earth like you.”

ChiChi pouted playfully. “I guess you don’t love me so passionately then.” She walked away from him feigning disappointment. “I think I shall tell my father I will accept courtship from the one called Yam---”

A firm hand gripped ChiChi and yanked her body to Goku’s. Her lips slammed against Goku’s. This wasn’t like the gentle kisses Goku gave her in the past. He devoured her lips as if she was a meal. Her lips parted under his persuasive tongue and her body clung tightly to his as she felt him awakened between his legs. Goku’s right hand slid up ChiChi’s pants and ripped the seat of it. His tail quickly found a home in her moist heat.

ChiChi moaned in his mouth as Goku’s tail stroke ChiChi’s insides faster. Not willing to be the only one lost in desire, ChiChi’s tail wrapped around Goku’s harden penis again squeezing it so tight, liquid pearls of arousal leaked from him.

Goku broke the kiss with a loud groan. ChiChi smirk as she squeezed him harder. Gaining some control, Goku mirrored her smirk plunging his tail in and out of ChiChi in rapid succession. “You’re soaking my tail. You’re squeezing me to tightly. You’re gonna cum before me.”

She would and they both knew it but Goku wasn’t going to relieve ChiChi yet. Instead he carried her to the bed and dropped her on the mattress.

Momentarily dazed, ChiChi stared at Goku confused. She sat up on her knees. “Why did you—”

Goku gripped the top of her cheongsam and ripped it splitting her clothing in half. Her breasts bounced free from the confines of her dress and Goku’s eyes darkened. “No bra.”

ChiChi didn’t understand why that bothered Goku. “So?”

The low growl in his voice, the intense, pleasured gaze in his eyes caused ChiChi to lick her lips at Goku’s Saiyan nature awakening. “I should punish you.”

Feeling aroused herself, ChiChi removed the tatters of her clothes until she was naked before him. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened her legs. “Then punish me with your tongue.”

Goku shoved ChiChi, pushing ChiChi on her back. “All right,” he answered while removing his pants. Before he crawled on the bed, ChiChi pressed her foot on his chest and pushed Goku down. The sudden push knocked Goku on his butt.

“No,” ChiChi sat up before him. “Kneel.”

“What?” Goku’s voice rose challenged.

“On your knees,” ChiChi repeated.

Goku narrowed his eyes briefly before slowly kneeling before ChiChi. He’ll let ChiChi have her way… for now.

For a moment, ChiChi swore Goku was angry. Surely, he understood she was being playful. Not discouraged at Goku’s brief annoyance, ChiChi widened her legs. “Now, serve me.”

Gone was Goku’s initial annoyance. He found her ordering him arousing. Try as he could, not even he could resist this lust of Saiyan nature when aroused. “As you wish.” Goku grabbed ChiChi’s legs, spread them wide and smashed his face against the wet curls of her sex.

ChiChi sank her nails into Goku’s hair and her head fell back at the wonderful sensation of Goku fondling her most sensitive area with his tongue. Eyes shut, ChiChi shrieked, her body shuddered and squirm delightfully as Goku licked and sucked ChiChi, as his tongue vibrated against her clit and his hands moved up to grab her breasts, pinching her nipples and massaging the soft flesh mounds with his hands.

“Don’t stop,” ChiChi whimpered. “Please don’t stop.”

Goku was all too happy pleasuring ChiChi. Her soft moans echoed over the room and her body writhed in need. Her taste so sweet; her scent so strong; cause his own desire to swell. It was nearly too much to bear and his hunger for ChiChi was almost too overwhelming for him. He needed relief himself. One of his hands slipped from her breast and reached between his own legs to ease some of the pleasured tightness between his legs.

ChiChi’s fingers continued to massage Goku’s wild hair. “I need you inside me, Goku.” Patience for more wore thin as Goku suckled her mercilessly. “I need you now.”

With a jerk, ChiChi pushed Goku off her. He landed on his back with a thud. Before he could react, ChiChi straddled him. Her nails dug in his chest as she centered her body over him. “My turn at your body.”

Goku’s breath locked in his lungs as ChiChi slammed down on him. Being shield so tightly in ChiChi almost had him spilling in immediately. He was powerless to do anything other than watch ChiChi’s parted lips, see the desire in her eyes as her plump breasts swayed over him as she rose up and down. Goku reached up to take a harden nipple in his mouth and was promptly slapped.

Goku blinked, stunned. Did ChiChi hit him?

Above him, ChiChi’s faced flushed with arousal as she moaned. “I’m not done.”

To prove her point, ChiChi pinned Goku’s arms down, raised her hips and slammed down on him again and again. More moisture spilled from her legs, coating his shaft and balls. He tried to move but ChiChi tightened her hold over him. With force, he could break her hold but once again Goku found himself relinquishing control to ChiChi. Having ChiChi ride him, watch her breasts sway without him touching her was sweet torture for Goku. He was never restrained before or slapped like this and it made his cock swell further inside ChiChi and his orgasm building. Unable to resist, Goku broke ChiChi’s pin, grabbed her hips as his thrust up further into ChiChi as he succumbs to the needs of his body and let ChiChi’s body milk him dry.

****

ChiChi laid on her stomach gazing at Goku who laid in bed with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. ChiChi hugged her pillow not believing what she did. She and Goku made love in her bedroom, in her home, where her father was around and could knock on her door at any moment! And that aggressiveness! Where did that come from? Usually it was spark during a full moon. Not in the middle of the day!

It would’ve been embarrassing if ChiChi did this with someone she didn’t love but with Goku, it thrilled ChiChi. For Goku, she’d do anything for him.

“You make me happy, Goku. I love you so much.”

ChiChi expected Goku to smile at her and say he love her, too. Instead, he said, “You’re gonna make me happy, ChiChi.”

“Make you?” ChiChi took his right hand and brought it to her lips. “Don’t I already make you happy?”

“You’re a good fuck,” Goku confessed as he rolled on his side. “Best I’ve had.” He touched her lips with his fingers. His words didn’t feel warm at all. It felt oddly cold. ChiChi noticed a change on Goku’s face. Something was wrong. “You’ve given me so much already. You told me things I didn’t know about being a Saiyan.” He kissed her. His lips were warm but the emotion behind it left her cold. “You’ve awakened things in me that I’m finding addictive. You’re gonna be a strong Queen for me.” His finger trailed down her lips, down ChiChi’s breasts to her stomach. “You’re gonna give me strong children.” Taking her hand in his, Goku kissed the palm of it. “And we’re gonna rule this planet with an iron fist.”

ChiChi eyes went up to Goku’s. What? The change on Goku’s face was now complete. He looked absolutely sinister. ChiChi pulled her hand from his as a cold shiver ran down her back. “What are you saying?”

“I’m gonna be King of Earth and you my Queen. Thanks to you, I have all the dragon balls in my possession. No one can make a wish against me.”

Why was Goku looking so evil? What was going on? “You don’t have the dragon balls.”

The chilling smile Goku sent ChiChi left her stomach twisting in nervous knots. “I don’t?”

Scared, ChiChi scrambled from the bed and raced to her closet. She checked her safe where she kept the dragon balls and found it empty. The dragon balls. All of them were gone. Where did they go? When did Goku---

ChiChi put a hand over mouth. She knew.

_Goku took the dragon ball from her hand. “I’ll hold on to this one.”_

_“Why?”_

_Goku shrugged. “Sentimental value. My gramps had the four-star ball. I want to protect this one.”_

_ChiChi saw nothing wrong in that. “Then I’ll protect the rest.”_

_“Which is?”_

_“They’re safely locked in my room.”_

“Don’t worry,” Goku said as he stood naked in the doorway. “They’re in a safe spot.”

“What did you do with them?”

“As I said, they are in a safe spot; far from here; far from you.” ChiChi’s face went from shock to anger. He could feel her Ki rising, see her fists clench. “Are you really gonna fight me in your condition?”

ChiChi stilled. What did Goku mean about that? She placed her hand on her stomach. Goku could not be saying……

“I wasn’t sure myself but there’s a definite fluctuation of your Ki centered around your stomach.” Goku laughed. “After all the fucking we’ve done you can’t be surprised.”

There were so many times; last week; last month during the full moon; the months before that. “You used me,” ChiChi accused him. “You used me to get the dragon balls. You never cared about me.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m not immune to Saiyan nature and their feelings for their mates. I do desire you. On nights of a full moon, I want to fuck you to exhaustion. Your taste and scent are addictive. It’s maddening how much I’m drawn to it but I also desire power and complete obedience.” He grabbed her hand and yank her to him. “You are mine; our child will be mine and I’ll kill anyone who will try to take that from me. That includes your father if he doesn’t immediately surrender his throne to me.”

“My father was right,” ChiChi whisphered. “Saiyans can’t be trusted. But…..” she tried to understand. “You grew up on Earth. You shouldn’t be like the Saiyans my father told me about.”

“I _was_ sent to Earth as a baby. I took a huge lump on my head but I didn’t lose my memory. I remembered my mission; my Saiyan name: Kakarrot but that’s it. As I recovered, from my injuries, I realized it would be smarter if I let my caretaker Gohan think I changed.” He laughed wickedly. “I fooled him well. For years, he thought I was a sweet, innocent boy who just want to help people and get as strong as possible. He thought when I changed into an Oozaru and crushed him, it was an accident.”

“It was deliberate?”

“As deliberate as my rescuing you from King Piccolo and his son.” He pointed to himself. “You see, I gathered the dragon balls and revived King Piccolo so he’ll kill your father. I knew you would immediately trust me when I told you about the dragon balls and how it can help you revive your father.”

ChiChi stepped back horrified. “You…. You were the mysterious person who revived King Piccolo. Why?”  
  


“Like I told you, I was programmed to kill everyone on Earth. However, that lump on my head _did_ affect me. So did your arrival.” Goku could see ChiChi didn’t understand. “After I killed Gramps, I traveled the world, fought different opponents, befriended others for my personal gain.” His sinister laugh sent a cold chill down her spine. “I got rid of the Red Ribbon Army because they were a threat to my plans but everyone thought I was helping the weak. I played that part of hero well. I even used the dragon balls once to revive a kid’s father. I only did it because I wanted him to die at my hands. It was my intention to kill everyone but when I learned about your Pops killing King Piccolo, everything change. I battled King Piccolo and almost died but your Pops won. You were a threat to me so I had to study you and find a weak point.”

“Me?” ChiChi realized. “I was the weak point.”

“A sexy and alluring weak point.” It was meant as a compliment but the words fell flat to ChiChi. “I know more about by my heritage thanks to you.”

“You’re not welcome.”

“You’re angry,” Goku observed. “I understand. You can be angry for now but you better get in line,” he warned her. “Your Pops had enough time ruling. Now it’s my turn and I will rule this planet as a Saiyan was meant to rule.”

“I won’t allow it.” ChiChi made a mistake falling for Goku but she wouldn’t let the world suffer for it.

“Oh, you will.” There was no doubt in Goku’s mind. “For that babe growing in your stomach and for the life of your father, you will allow it.” Goku gazed at ChiChi’s angry eyes. Even in a losing situation, ChiChi had wills of steel. She will curse at him, hit at him but Goku knew ChiChi knew she couldn’t beat him. “For now, you have no choice but after the child is born, you will plot some escape or someway to defeat me. I can already see the plan forming in your mind. You’ll train in secret; befriend more people on this planet to defeat me. You’ll try, but you won’t win,” Goku promised. “I’ll see to it.”

That’s what he thinks. If he can spend years plotting, so can she. “And I’ll see to it,” ChiChi vowed, “that one day, I will kill you.”


	3. Chapter 3

GoChi Week 2020:

Snippets in Time:

Day Three: Third Child

Expanding Family

Month Two

Goku wasn’t sure what happened but something forced him awake tonight. Rolling on his side, he reached for ChiChi. His closed eyes opened when he couldn’t feel her beside him. A sliver of light from the bathroom door and ChiChi’s Ki told Goku ChiChi was inside. Goku laid back in bed preparing to fall asleep when his sharp ears picked up the sounds of sobbing coming from the bathroom.

Knowing something was wrong, Goku got out of bed. He slowly opened the door to see ChiChi sitting on the edge of the tub crying. Her hands were buried in her face, so she didn’t notice him.

“ChiChi?”

ChiChi gasped, startled at Goku’s appearance. “Goku.” ChiChi wiped her eyes. “Do you have to use the toilet? I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Why are you crying?” ChiChi didn’t answer. In fact, she looked terrified. “What’s that?” he asked of the plastic sticks besides her. “Those look familiar.”

“It’s nothing,” ChiChi said as she reached for the sticks but Goku was faster.

He picked one up and sniffed. “Hey, this smells like you, ChiChi.”

“Goku, it’s….” she sighed, “a pregnancy test.”

“Pregnancy test?” He remembered those. When ChiChi checked to see if she was pregnant with Gohan, the sink was covered with tests. He looked at ChiChi, understanding her reaction. “Oh.” Goku sat beside her. “It’s okay, ChiChi. We can try again right now for a baby.”

“No,” ChiChi shook her head. “You misunderstood. I’m pregnant, Goku.”

Now Goku was confused. If ChiChi is pregnant, why is she crying? “Don’t you want a baby?”

“Do you?” ChiChi threw the question back at him.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. “I never thought about it but, sure why not?” ChiChi wasn’t smiling. “Why don’t you wanna have the baby?”

“I do but I don’t want this baby to go through what Gohan and Goten went through.” Judging from the blank stare on Goku’s face, he didn’t know what she meant so ChiChi explained, “You missed seven years of Gohan and Goten’s lives. Both very formative. You didn’t deal with Gohan’s depression after you died or watch him grow into a man. You missed a lot of firsts for Goten and didn’t have to console Goten when he couldn’t participate in father/son events. I don’t want to put another child through that.”

He understood ChiChi’s concerns but Goku argued, “But that happened because I was dead. I’m alive now. I’ll be here for the baby.”

“For how long?”

That remark stung but ChiChi had a point. “I can’t predict the future but I wanna be alive for a very long time. You know there will be other fights but dying is a last resort.” He put his arms around ChiChi and hugged her back to his chest. “I’m sorry for dying on you twice, ChiChi, but the next time I die, I want it to happen many years from now and I want you to go first.” ChiChi gazed up at him. Fresh tears were in her eyes. “I wanna be the one who waits.”

“Goku…..” ChiChi whispered awed. “Thank you.”

* * *

Month Three

Vegeta rubbed his left shoulder as he stepped out of the gravity room. It was a good workout, but he was ready to take a shower and relax for the evening. He entered his bedroom where Bulma was on the phone. He ignored her talking as he gathered a change of clothes from his chest drawer when he heard Bulma say,

“That’s great, ChiChi! We have to throw a party in a few months.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma and those parties. She always finds an excuse to have one. “Ah, come on. It’ll be fun and you may be the last one in our group to do this for a while.” Vegeta turned. What did Bulma mean about that? “The next person will probably be Gohan and Videl.”

Vegeta observed Bulma puling the phone from her ear. Even from his spot he could hear ChiChi yelling about something. What did Bulma do this time to provoke her?

“I’m only saying, ChiChi. I won’t be next. Vegeta and I aren’t planning any now.”

Now Vegeta wanted to know what was going on. He turned to Bulma with a fist hand on his hip. He sent her an ‘I’m pissed and get off the phone look’ to her. It took a few moments but Bulma eventually noticed. “I’ll come by later this week and we can go shopping. Bye.”

Bulma tapped the ‘end call’ button on her cell phone when Vegeta asked, “What was that about? What aren’t we planning that Kakarrot’s wife is?”

“ChiChi’s pregnant.”

“Pregnant?!”

“Yeah! I was surprised myself.” As Bulma talked, Vegeta rushed to Bulma’s desk and sifted through the papers in the drawers. “She’s six weeks. I thought ChiChi was done having kids. Gohan’s finishing high school and Goten’s been out of diapers for years. To start over again with that age gap between the kids,” Bulma shook her head. “Not for me.”

When Vegeta didn’t say anything, Bulma looked in his direction and noticed Vegeta tossing paper after paper out of her desk drawer. “What are you doing?” She walked over to him. “You’re making a mess.”

“Looking for—ha! This!” Vegeta pulled out a blue notebook. He turned several pages, read the content and laughed victorious! “Yes! I was right!”

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest annoyed. “Right about what?”

Vegeta turned the notebook around. On the paper were a list of names of everyone except the Son Family. The names started with Bulma and Vegeta, including Yamcha, Krillin, 18 and ending with Oolong and Puar. Next to each name was a date and money amount. By Vegeta’s name was a date, a week off from today’s and 100 zeni. “I won the Baby Pool! There’s 3000 zeni in it. Pay up!”

* * *

Month Four

She made a mistake looking at the moon. It was by accident of course. ChiChi woke up needing to relieve her bladder. As she washed her hands, she noticed the full moon in the window but looked away too late before realizing what she had done. ChiChi made the mistake looking at the full moon while pregnant with Goten. It created a very sexually frustrating night for her.

ChiChi didn’t have to worry about being sexually frustrated since her husband was alive but, whoo, the effects of the full moon were hitting her hard. Her breasts throb, she could feel moisture between her legs and tingles of pleasure pulsing from her warm core as her body was filled with a deep, burning need for sex. Just thinking about Goku filled ChiChi with a strong urge to jump on him, rip his clothes off and attack him with kisses, bites and licks before plunging his tool in her wet home riding him with all her strength the rest of the night.

Refusing to wait anymore, ChiChi climbed back in bed and snuggled with Goku. She began her seduction by nibbling his ear while her fingers caressed his chest, pinching his nipples. It didn’t take long before ChiChi’s touches awakened Goku.

“ChiChi?” Goku murmured sleepily. He grunted at his ear being tugged by ChiChi’s sharp teeth. “What are you---ah,” his words cut off at ChiChi stroking his penis.

“I’m hungry for Saiyan meat,” ChiChi whispered in his ear. “You smell so good.” She licked the right side of his face. “I love your taste.”

“Oof!” Goku grunted as ChiChi straddled him. Above him ChiChi pulled off her nightgown. His eyes stared at her swollen breasts; lips licked at her stiff nipples. His right hand caressed the swell of her growing stomach and his nose was teased with the tantalizing smell emitting from between ChiChi’s legs. Whoo, she was ready! ChiChi always responded a certain way when she wanted intimacy but Goku couldn’t recall ChiChi acting like this except…. “Did you look at the full moon?”

ChiChi responded by gripping his boxers and ripping it open. Her lips licked at the sight of his swelling penis. “My prize.” 

“Hey!” Goku complained. “No fair. You can’t look at the full moon without me.”

Goku turned his face towards the window but ChiChi slapped him hard turning his face away. “My turn,” ChiChi snarled. “My turn to only see the full moon.” Stunned at ChiChi’s aggressiveness, Goku relented. He watched as ChiChi lower herself further in bed. Grabbing her breasts, ChiChi wrapped them around Goku’s thick penis and squeezed firmly.

“Ngh!” Goku groaned. It wasn’t as tight as being inside ChiChi but it still felt good to have ChiChi’s breasts wrapped snuggly around his penis. “Feels good, ChiChi. Keep……” Her warm mouth covered the head of his penis sucking Goku as her hands constantly move her breasts, squeezing, moving up and down in a thrusting motion as it smothered Goku’s cock.

“Hah,” Goku hissed through his teeth. His hips thrust upward to keep in sync with ChiChi’s loving attention. It wasn’t often ChiChi gives him this type of treatment. She gave him attention with her mouth but ChiChi didn’t always get this creative unless she was really in a sexy mood.

The downside to this attention left Goku spilling before he was ready.

“Chi!” Goku threw his head back as his hand fisted the bedsheets. His hips shot up, body flared in a golden aura, eyes turned green and hair turned blonde as he exploded in her mouth. ChiChi held on to Goku and took as much as she could in her mouth but Goku’s sudden transformation caught her off guard. ChiChi found herself pushed off Goku’s shaft as Goku exploded like a geyser. He spilled on the sheets, ChiChi’s breasts with a few sprinkles on her face.

Goku’s hips dropped back on the bed as his recovering body panted. It took a moment before Goku collected himself and recall he transformed into a Super Saiyan and knocked ChiChi off him. Worried he harmed her, Goku sat up. ChiChi sat on the edge of the bed panting and wiping her face.

“ChiChi, I’m sorry,” Goku apologized. “You were so good and I just lost control.” He slid to her touching her stomach tenderly. “I didn’t hurt you or the baby did I?”

A drop of his cream was on the corner of ChiChi’s lips. Sticking out her tongue, she licked the cream before rolling her tongue back in her mouth. ChiChi’s elicit moan made Goku rise again. “I forgot how Super Saiyan cream taste,” ChiChi whispered huskily. “So addictive. I can’t get enough.”

Uh-oh. Goku knew that look. ChiChi looked at him as if he was a meal. Seeing her smile turn predatory, Goku had a feeling he was in sexual trouble. It was good to be in this kind of trouble. Goku was getting harder than a rock. Still when ChiChi got this way, it was a little overwhelming and, in her condition, they had to be careful. Slowly, he slid back. “ChiChi, I know how the full moon gets. Just take it easy. I’m willing to do anything. No need to---Whoa!”

The next morning, Goten sleepily walked into the kitchen. He expected to find his mother making breakfast but saw his father cooking in front of the stove wearing boxers. It was strange seeing his Dad cook. That was Mom’s job but what really confused Goten were the scratch marks on his Dad’s back. “Dad?” His father turned and to Goten’s surprise there were even more scratches and bite marks all over his Dad’s chest and neck. “What happened to you?”

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. “Oh, I got into a fight with a bear this morning. Marked me up pretty good.”

“Oh.” Strange but his Dad did strange things sometimes. Dad was the strongest person in the world to Goten. The idea of his Dad being marked up by a bear had the child giggling. “It looks like the bear won.”

Goku turned away from Goten muttering, “You got that right.”

* * *

Month Six

Eating more is always expected for a pregnant woman. For a woman carrying a half Saiyan baby, the abundance of food she ate was abnormal. Goku’s stomach always made the food bill high. Since his return to life, the food bill doubled. Adding ChiChi’s pregnancy, it tripled. It was never acknowledged who was always hungrier: Goku or ChiChi. It was common thought no matter how hungry ChiChi got it never equaled Goku’s hunger.

It would’ve remained unchallenged if it were not for Goku coming home one day stating how hungry he is. ChiChi gently argued it didn’t equal her hunger since she is pregnant. Goku foolishly laughed and said his stomach was bigger and ChiChi couldn’t compare. Gohan intervene trying to deescalate the situation but Goku wouldn’t keep quiet and argued his stomach was bigger than ChiChi’s and though she is pregnant will never equal his hunger.

His innocent laugh and words enrage ChiChi that before Gohan could calm his angry mother, he, Goku and Goten were in the forest hunting for various animals Goku and ChiChi will consume in their eating contest.

Goku thought it was all hilarious and he will be declared the winner. No one had a bigger stomach than him. Humoring ChiChi, Goku caught a bear, while Gohan and Goten collected four large Mount Paouz fishes.

Plates of cooked fish, bear meat, and an array of vegetables, rice and bread covered the table and counters in the kitchen.

“This is gonna be fun!” Goten cheered as his parents sat at opposite ends of the table with numerous numbers of plates between them. “I can’t wait to see who wins.”

“You won’t have to wait long, Goten,” ChiChi told her son. “It’ll be me.”

“If you say so, ChiChi,” Goku winked at her. “I’m winning this.”

“Are you ready?” Gohan intervened as the game’s judge. “Get set and go!”

Goku, a frequent fast eater, quickly piled food in his mouth, chewing nosily and fast. ChiChi ate fast, too, but unlike Goku didn’t choke every few minutes from lack of water to wash down the food. One by one, plate after plate was cleared from the table with Gohan and Goten frequently adding a new dish. Gohan knew his Dad will win but even he was impressed with how many plates his mother emptied. He forgot she ate like this when pregnant with Goten.

Nearly an hour later, ChiChi felt her stomach getting tight. She looked across the table to Goku still eating at a fast pace; giving no indication he was getting full. She wasn’t going to win. Her temper got the better of her and she was going to lose to her husband who will gloat about this victory.

“Getting full?” Goku noticed ChiChi’s pace slowing in the last ten minutes. Victory was his. He shouldn’t gloat but he couldn’t help himself. He loved seeing ChiChi get angry with him. “It’s okay to lose, ChiChi. I’m a full Saiyan. You’re carrying a half Saiyan and you’re human. You never had a chance.”

Goten giggled, Gohan slapped his forehead, and if she could, ChiChi would smack the smirk rising on Goku’s face. Perhaps, she deserved the ribbing. ChiChi wouldn’t mind if Goku did this while alone but mocking her in front of their sons, frustrated ChiChi to the point where she felt he had to pay. Goku wouldn’t lose but she can always argue he only had a slim victory over her.

ChiChi grabbed the remaining dish of seasoned bear meat and stuffed it in her mouth, eating fast and loud like him but the sounds she made were reminiscent of the sounds she made that got her in her current condition. Gohan was a little suspicious but the sounds went unnoticed by Goten. He was only impressed with how fast and how much his mother ate.

Goku stared at ChiChi silently watching ChiChi ravenously eat the bear meat. That was impressive but the sounds she made caused his pants to get tight. At the moment, he wasn’t hungry for food. Gripping the table, Goku jumped to his feet; eyes only on ChiChi.

Gohan’s eyes bugged out of its socket as he noticed the bulge in his Dad’s pants. Gohan didn’t like where this was escalating and as big brother, quickly acted to protect his younger brother. He covered Goten’s eyes and pulled him from the room. “Goten, since Mom and Dad ate all the meat, let’s go hunt something for ourselves.”

“Ow! Wait, Gohan,” Goten complained as he was carried out of the house. “I can’t see. I wanna finish watching Mom and Dad eating contest.”

“Uh, contest is over.” The last thing Gohan saw before leaving the house was his father carrying his mother out of the room. “Dad won…. but barely.”

* * *

Month Eight

Sleep for a pregnant woman in the advance stages of pregnancy was torture. When it was in the summer, it was pure hell. Sleep was almost impossible when the baby was awake. ChiChi could feel her son or daughter moving around, kicking and punching as it tried to find a comfortable spot. With the unborn child’s home getting smaller as the baby grew bigger, being comfortable was a challenge.

Rolling over for the fifth time, ChiChi saw Goku sleeping peacefully and taking up space on the bed. She needed this bed more than Goku. She’s the one who’s carrying the baby. She’s slept in this bed longer than him.

Pushing Goku a few inches, ChiChi took the space. She laid on her back with her with one hand on her stomach and legs stretched. She was comfortable….. for five minutes.

This position sent sharp pains in her lower back. It didn’t help the mattress was older and worn. She had it when pregnant with Goten. It was perfect then. Now the aged mattress cause aches in her body.

“Ow!” ChiChi winced as the baby kicked her painfully. The child was probably making her pay for picking such a poor spot in bed to sleep in.

While she suffered, Goku happily slept. Jealousy and anger filled her seeing how happy and peaceful her husband slept while she was spent half the night trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

With a grunt, ChiChi rolled on her left side. A sharp breath escaped her. This spot. It was so soft. It was comfortable. Perfect she thought as she settled a little further. This left her cuddling against her husband. It would be pleasing to cuddle Goku if she wasn’t so hot and Goku wasn’t hogging the one good spot on the mattress. She deserved it more than him. She’s carrying the baby. Not Goku!

“Goku,” ChiChi whispered. “Goku,” she said louder.

Goku responded rolling on his side and draping his arm and leg over her. ChiChi was already hot. She didn’t need Goku’s hot Saiyan body smothering her. With a shove, ChiChi pushed Goku off her. She put too much strength in it since Goku rolled away from her, tumbling out of bed.

The loud thump of his body hitting the floor awakened Goku immediately. “What the..?” Goku looked around puzzled. “Why am I on the floor?”

Sitting up, Goku saw ChiChi lying on his side of the bed. “What are you doing there, ChiChi? This is my side.”

“I need it, Goku. I can’t sleep on my side.” A dream sound left her lips. “It’s really and soft and comfy here for me and the baby.”

“Yeah, but…. that’s my side.”

“The baby needs this side!” Aggravated, ChiChi shoo Goku away. “Just take mine.”

Frowning, Goku stood. Whenever ChiChi took something of his, she always said the baby needs it. He wondered if it was just ChiChi needing it and ChiChi using the baby as an excuse.

Looking at the bed, Goku noticed a problem. ChiChi told him to sleep on her side of the bed but ChiChi laid in a diagonal angle, leaving her body nearly sprawling the entire bed. There was no way he could sleep in the bed unless he curled up in a ball.

“Uh, I think I’ll sleep on the floor, ChiChi.”

Silence.

“ChiChi?”

Goku pressed his hands on the mattress and leaned over his wife. ChiChi was sound asleep wearing the same happy smile he wore before ChiChi woke him. “Hmph,” Goku grunted as he grabbed a pillow laid it on the floor. “One more month. One more month,” he muttered over and over.

* * *

Month Nine

“This is wrong, Videl. You have to use the cosine function to solve this problem. You used the sine function.” Gohan flipped his pencil over and erased the formula Videl wrote to solve her trigonometry problem.

Videl leaned closer to Gohan reading the formula he wrote. “I thought I was using cosine. Opposite over the hypotenuse.”

Gohan shook his head. “That’s sine, Videl. Cosine is adjacent over hypotenuse.”

Videl groaned irritably. “I hate trigonometry! I’ll be lucky to get a D out of this class.”

“You won’t get a D,” Gohan told her as he finished writing the solution to her math problem. “I can help you get a B at least.”

While Gohan focused on her math homework, Videl was focused on him. He was so sweet, so helpful and just so cute.

“Gohan?”

Gohan turned his head. “Yes, Videl?”

Videl pressed her lips to Gohan’s. The pencil in Gohan’s hand rolled on the paper as Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl returning her kiss. Gohan felt Videl shift as she settled more comfortable against Gohan while they tenderly kissed.

As he and Videl made out, Gohan felt something wrong. A presence. One of Gohan’s eyes opened to see his father standing over him and Videl with his head cocked to the side looking confused.

Gohan pushed Videl away, knocking her several feet from him. “Dad!” Gohan gasped with a cherry colored face. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Goku asked. “You’re kissing Videl. You told Mom you were only gonna do homework.”

“W-we were,” Gohan stammered. “We, uh….ah, um, were taking break.” His heart pounded in his chest and his skin felt so warm. Caught making out with his girlfriend in front of his Dad. How embarrassing. Hoping to change the subject, Gohan asked. “Why are you here?”

“Mom’s in labor. I came to get you.”

“Labor.” Embarrassing kiss forgotten, Gohan quickly gathered his books. No wonder Dad popped in with his teleportation trick. “Let me get my stuff.”

Videl returned to father and son. Her face wasn’t nearly as flustered as Gohan. It was embarrassing but Videl was glad it wasn’t _her_ father who caught her and Gohan making out. As Gohan zipped his bag, she told him, “Call me when the baby is here.”

“I will.” Gohan leaned forward to kiss Videl goodbye but realized his father was still watching. “Uh, I’ll call.”

Gohan touched Goku’s arm. He waved goodbye as he and his Dad vanished before her eyes.

Goku left Gohan with Goten and Gyumao in the waiting room. He joined ChiChi in her hospital room who was being examined by Dr. Barkley.

“Looks like you’re dilated enough to push.” Dr. Barkley lowered the bedsheet as Goku teleported back in the room. The older doctor smiled at Goku’s arrival. “Goku, it’s good to see you back for this one. Ready to do your part?”

Goku flashed a victory sign. “Yup!”

Son Keiko was the easiest birth for ChiChi. With Goku by her side, occasionally giving her his Ki, the delivery was without any complications and very mild pain. Goku was very hands on with this birth, cutting Keiko’s umbilical cord, helping Dr. Barkley clean baby Keiko and standing over her as she examined the baby before placing her in the happy mother’s arms.

Alone, Goku and ChiChi marveled at their little blessing. ChiChi held their baby while Goku sat in bed with her. Goku stared at the small bundle wrapped snugly in her yellow blanket. Like Gohan as a newborn, Keiko’s eyes were open, curious at the two people staring at her.

“She looks like you,” Goku remarked at Keiko’s eyes.

“But your hairstyle,” ChiChi added at the tufts of black spike in Keiko’s hair. “A Saiyan trait.”

“Yeah, but no tail,” Goku thought glumly. “Only Gohan was born with one.”

“I have a theory about that. Gohan wasn’t conceived when you were a Super Saiyan. Goten and Keiko were.”

Goten was definitely conceived while he was a Super Saiyan but Goku wasn’t sure about Keiko. “Are you sure? I wasn’t Super Saiyan every time.”

“But you were most time. Sometimes you came by transforming.” ChiChi shook her head. “I swear you get off on trying to kill me.”

Kill her? From the way ChiChi acted intimately when he’s in Super Saiyan form, she loved it. In fact, “Hold on. You wanted to be intimated when I was Super Saiyan Three. It’s probably how we got Keiko.”

ChiChi turned her head to Goku stunned. “I did not! I….. I…..” Goku’s sly smile silenced ChiChi. Come to think of it, she _did_ ask to see this transformation. As she touched his face and hair, studying Goku’s new form, one thing led to another…..

“Well,” ChiChi turned her attention back to their daughter. A thought occurred to her as she realized the implications of creating a child while Goku is in Super Saiyan Three. “You’re training this one then. Goten almost broke my back when he transformed for the first time. Let our daughter kill you this time and not me.”

Goku laughed. “I doubt Keiko will be that diff—” he paused. Did ChiChi really say…? “Are you serious, ChiChi? I can train Keiko?”

The breathless tone in Goku’s voice had ChiChi gazing back at her husband. He looked so hopeful, imploring she really meant it. “Yes, Goku. You can train Keiko. After Gohan and Goten, I think we have enough experience to find the perfect balance in training our daughter and allowing her to get an education. This baby is a blessing, Goku. My only wish is she gets to grow up with both us; that she receives training by her Daddy, the strongest man in the universe.” She received a tender kiss from Goku. “And an education but decides for herself what she wants to do with her life and we support it no matter what. Deal.”

Goku broke many promises to ChiChi but this was one Goku vow to never break. “Deal.”

The door opened with Goten, Gohan and Gyumao walking in with balloons, flowers and gifts ready to meet, love and protect the newest member of the Son Family, Son Keiko.


	4. Chapter 4

GoChi Week 2020:

Snippets in Time:

Day Four: Sneaking Off

The party really began to pick up once Goku arrived. He was the guest of honor. Bulma had thoughts of organizing this event after Goku returned to life after defeating Majin Boo but waited until a few months after the events to host it. Goku deserved some alone time with his family before meeting with everyone again. Come to think it, everyone could use the time to be with their family after Majin Boo. It was emotionally draining on everyone.

Unfortunately, Goku was late. _Hours_ late. But he had a good excuse. For him anyway. A dinosaur family were waiting for their egg to hatch. The way Goku described his day sounded like something out of a movie. Everyone seem to understand because it did seem like a Goku thing to happen to Goku but all were expecting ChiChi to snap at Goku for being late.

Instead of yelling, ChiChi asked Goku if he was hungry and brought him plates of food. Since that, the mood of the party relaxed again and Goku’s long delay was forgotten. After Goku got food in his stomach, he spent time with his friends talking and playing the various games set up around the compound. ChiChi was nearby but she wasn’t talking to him or anyone unless addressed. She was aloof and appeared more as a spectator than active guest.

It was troubling. The ChiChi Goku knew would scream at him for his absence regardless of who was watching them. ChiChi didn’t hold back her feelings. Goku assumed ChiChi will yell at him at some point but as evening changed to night, he suspected she wouldn’t. It was strange for him to not be yelled at when he deserved to be. Before his second death, ChiChi didn’t care where she was. Public or home, if she wanted to yell at Goku, she would. Now ChiChi was different. Sometimes she yells but it was more of a gentle scolding. Like everything since he came back to life, it was an adjustment he was struggling to get used to.

While Yamcha and Oolong were singing karaoke, Goku noticed ChiChi leaving his side. He assumed she was going to the buffet table for a snack but she bypassed that and left the room. Goku scanned the room. Gohan and Videl were talking. Trunks and Goten were upfront laughing at Yamcha and Oolong’s performances. Goku thought now was a good time to talk to her.

ChiChi was only a few steps ahead of him. The sound of his dress shoes on the polished floors alerted her she was being followed but ChiChi kept silently walking. Whatever ChiChi’s reasons, it allowed Goku to quietly observe his wife. She changed in seven years, emotionally, mentally and physically.

Emotionally, she was more relaxed and not so quick to anger. Mentally, she was more independent. Physically, she was sexier than ever. ChiChi still had an amazing body. Seven years and she kept herself in top form. His eyes trailed to ChiChi’s hips. He couldn’t take his eyes off them in those white pants. It really accentuated her figure and begged to be fondled and groped.

“Goku?”

Eyes on her hips, Goku hadn’t notice ChiChi stopped walking. He caught himself a just a step away from bumping into her.

“So, you knew I was following you.”

She turned to him; her face emotionless. “I’m surprise you noticed I left.”

Ouch. “Well, uh, you were sitting next to me.”

ChiChi shrugged. “When has that meant anything?”

Double ouch. On the positive side, it did mean ChiChi was angry and she may yell at him eventually.

“Are you just gonna keep following me without saying anything?” Goku opened his mouth but words didn’t come out. ChiChi folded her arms and leaned on the wall. She was getting angry. Goku expected ChiChi to start yelling but after several moments of silence, she said, “I needed to get away from the party. I need to think. I need to be away from prying eyes.”

Her message was loud and clear. Goku shoved his hands in his pockets thinking and thinking and thinking. Finally, he said, “Come on.”

ChiChi placed her hands behind her back and followed him. “Do you remember your way around here?” She asked. “I’ve only been here a handful of times and I still get lost.”

“Not really,” he was honest. “You’ve probably been here more than me now.” He took a hand out of his pocket and held it out to ChiChi, “But we can find something together.”

ChiChi eyed the strong hand held out to her before moving up to the hopeful smile of her husband. ChiChi took his hand. The two quietly walked the hall together.

* * *

They found a room two levels above everyone. Goku pushed the door open carefully looking around the lit room. “I’ve seen something like this in your Pops home, ChiChi.”

“It’s a game room,” ChiChi remarked. The room had arcade games against one wall, a pool table near the center and a four lane bowling alley on the other end of the room. ChiChi stopped by the pool table. “Dad has a room like this.”

“Are you really mad, ChiChi?” Alone, Goku decided now they should address their private matter.

ChiChi’s fingers glided over the green felt of the pool table. “I was. We were to come here together as a family, Goku, and you left without telling me anything. I had to ask Gohan where you were. When I walked in with Gohan and Goten, it made me feel like I was a single mother again.”

“Sorry,” he apologized, “but I wanted to check on that dinosaur family and things got out of hand.”

“You didn’t have to leave me waiting for hours wondering where you were. You have that teleportation trick. You could’ve return, explain the situation and gone back but you didn’t! You pick and choose when you want to use that brain of yours, Goku, and hide your selfishness, your absentmindedness behind a goofy laugh!” Her mind drift back to earlier at everyone’s chill reaction to Goku’s tardiness. Their blindness where she saw the truth was infuriating. “And everyone accepts it because that’s just Goku. But I’m your wife! I know better!!”

That was true. ChiChi knew him better than everyone. It would’ve taken a second to teleport to ChiChi, explain what’s going on and teleport back but he only thought of himself and what he wanted to do. As always, his friends accepted his actions with a laugh; always thinking Goku doesn’t know better but ChiChi did because she knew him better than anyone.

ChiChi squeezed the bridge of her nose, sighing. “I told myself I wouldn’t do this. I wouldn’t get so mad anymore over the little things, but you return and….” the disappointing look ChiChi sent him left Goku feeling like the worst person in the world.

“It’s an adjustment,” ChiChi said glumly. “I’ve changed and you haven’t. You expect me to act as I did seven years ago and I’m hoping you’ve changed.” Turning away from Goku, ChiChi hugged herself. “We’re not doing a very good job adjusting to your return, are we?”

It was true. All of it. His return was a huge adjustment for everyone. Gohan and Goten were handling it well but he and ChiChi were privately having the hardest time. Neither voiced it until now. It was like that phase: ‘the elephant in the room’. Everyone knew it was there but pretended it wasn’t.

Goku joined ChiChi’s side. He turned her to face him. He brushed away the tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll try better adjusting.”

“I know. So will I.” ChiChi raised herself on her toes to kiss Goku’s cheek. “We’ll get better at this.” Goku’s smile assured her they will. She exhaled and wiped away her tears. “Let’s get back to the others before they notice we’re gone.”

ChiChi turned to leave but Goku pulled ChiChi back to him. He whispered in her ear. “Let’s stay here for a bit.” Nibbling her earlobe, his hands squeezed her breasts. “I like this outfit,” he whispered in her ear. His hips rubbed against her. “I like how you look in these pants.”

“Goku,” ChiChi squirmed in his arms. “Wait. What are you doing?”

One hand opened the button of her pants. He slipped his hand down her panties. “I made you upset, ChiChi. Let me make you feel better.” His fingers stroke her. “You’re starting to get wet. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Goku….” His other hand groped a breast through her shirt. “Stop this. We can do this when we get home.” His hand moved to unbutton her shirt. “Didn’t you hear what I said?” He opened the front clasp of her bra. Obviously, he didn’t. “Goku, this isn’t our house. For crying out loud, someone can walk in!”

Goku pulled off her shirt. “I can sense when someone is coming.” Feeling over dressed, Goku removed his suit jacket, vest, and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and was going to remove it when ChiChi pressed her hand on the center of his bare chest.

“No,” ChiChi whispered. “Leave it.” Gripping a handful of his shirt, she pulled Goku down to her for a searing, hot kiss. A loud moan vibrated in her throat as Goku’s hungry Saiyan mouth probed her deeply.

With her butt pressed against the pool table and Goku’s clothed lower half pressed against her moistening front, ChiChi was wonderfully pinned. Whatever sliver of reason ChiChi had left vaporized as Goku lift and laid her on the pool table. Her hips were lift slightly once again as Goku pulled off her pants and shoes. Goku removed his clothes, leaving himself only in his open dressed shirt. He was going to crawl over her when ChiChi pressed her foot on his chest. “I don’t think this pool is strong enough to hold both of us.”

Goku paused and examined the legs of the pool table. ChiChi was right. It wouldn’t hold up with their loving. “I’ll pretend it’s like our kitchen table at home.”

ChiChi opened her arms welcoming Goku again in her embrace. Tender and hot kisses gave way to Goku licking and biting her neck. “Ah,” ChiChi’s back arch at the puncture of Goku’s teeth. “Careful.” She did not want Goku’s biting to leave a mark where she will have to explain herself. Understanding, Goku moved lower. “Goku,” a strangled groan escaped her lips as Goku’s mouth was filled with a breast and his long Saiyan tongue worked her sensitive nipple. The groan became a shriek when he tended the other breast in the same manner.

His hair tickled her breasts and stomach as he moved lower. She knew where he was going and as much as she wanted it, that can wait until later. “No.” She grasped his head freezing his mouth over her sodden sex. “I’m ready. Do it now.”

Goku raised himself slightly, gripped ChiChi’s hips, lined her against his own thick and leaking penis and with one powerful thrust entered ChiChi wonderfully deep. ChiChi’s response was immediate with a loud cry that echoed over the room. Her fingernails dug into the back of his shirt, tearing the material to pierce the skin of Goku’s muscled back.

“Chi,” he groaned immensely pleased at the sharp sensation of ChiChi’s nails clawing down his back. He rewarded her with one powerful thrust after the other over, and over and over again. Her shrieks drowned out the groan and creaking of the pool table, the sound of the pool balls bouncing out of the pool ball rack and spilling over the table with some rolling into the side and corner pockets.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” ChiChi panted over and over. “Harder,” she begged. “I’m almos…..” Her eyes shut, back arch and rough cries of overwhelming relief exploded from her. Pressure built in Goku as he reached his peak. ChiChi squeezing his swelling sex through her release was all it took to bring him over the edge.

Spent, Goku collapsed on ChiChi with an oof. He pulled out but ChiChi could feel leaks of Goku spilling on her legs. His hot breath fanned her neck as her contented fingers traced up and down his sweaty back. She wore a goofy and satisfying smile on her pretty face, enjoying the sweet aftermath of their coupling…

Before the legs of the pool table gave in to the weight and rough sex of Goku and ChiChi’s coupling. There was a crack, a sudden drop in gravity and a shriek from ChiChi before she felt her body suddenly flip and bounce as Goku turned himself over and hit the floor with his back with ChiChi protectively drape over him.

It happened so fast for ChiChi she didn’t react until she heard Goku laughing under her. His laugh infected her and she was lost in giggles, too. “Only us,” ChiChi told him. “Only us.”

Goku opened his mouth to agree but suddenly froze. ChiChi watched the smiles die from Goku’s face grow into sudden horror. “Damn,” he cursed.

“What is it?”  
  


“Someone’s coming.”

Bulma picked up her pace as she reached the game room. After Yamcha and Oolong finish their karaoke set, she noticed Goku and ChiChi weren’t in the room. She questioned Gyumao, Gohan, Videl and Goten who didn’t notice Goku and ChiChi leaving. Gohan wasn’t concerned since he didn’t feel any bad auras nearby. He even suggested his parents were probably talking about his father’s absence earlier. Even he knew his Dad wasn’t in the clear about it.

Bulma asked Vegeta to come with her to find them but he refused. ‘Kakarrot and his wife’s marital problems are not my concern and it shouldn’t be yours either’ was Vegeta’s response to her. This left Bulma to asks the robots floating around her home if they’ve seen Goku and ChiChi. One found the couple entering the game room where Bulma was stepping into now.

“What the hell?!”

Goku was crouched on the floor looking at the broken legs of the pool table. ChiChi stood beside him with crossed arms and a flushed color on her face. Both were fully dressed with no hair or cloth of clothing out of place.

“What happened to the table?”

Goku laughed as he rose to his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck appearing slightly embarrassed. “Oh, well, ChiChi and I were talking about me being late and…..” he laughed again. “You know how she gets.”

Looking from the broken pool table to ChiChi who was flustered in what Bulma assumed an angry way, she put together what happened. “Fine,” she sighed. “Don’t break anything else okay? If you have to do that, go home.”

“Well,” Goku looked back at ChiChi grinning, “going home sounds like a good idea right about now.”

Ten minutes later, the Son Family were saying their goodbyes and leaving but the party was going to continue without them. Bulma dropped back in her seat besides Vegeta with an aggravated groan.

Vegeta kept his eyes on the silly entertainment of a drunk Mr. Satan and Master Roshi singing karaoke.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Goku and ChiChi.”

“What about them?”

“I found them in the game room. They broke the pool table.” Vegeta looked away from the singing duo to Bulma with a raised an eyebrow. “Well, ChiChi broke it. She smacked Goku with it. Payback for him being so late.” She sighed. “I understand her anger but I thought after all this time ChiChi would’ve loosened up and cut Goku some slack. He is what he is.”

Vegeta looked over to the other side of the room. ChiChi leaned on Goku who had his arm draped over her as they said their goodbyes to Krillin and 18. They looked very relaxed and not like a couple who just had a fight. Vegeta had an idea of what really happened to that pool table. “That’s what you think happened in that room?”

“Of course. What else could they have been doing?”

If she couldn’t figure it out, he wasn’t going to tell her. “Nothing I guess.”


	5. Chapter 5

GoChi Week 2020:

Snippets in Time:

Day Five: Birthday Suit

ChiChi stared at her image in the mirror. Staring back was the figure of a woman many would admire. The body staring at her was very fit. Her breasts were high and a nice size; her hips were fit but curvy. The arms and legs were tone and femininely muscled. The stomach was very admirable. This body birth two very strong children and yet one would think she never had kids with how cut and defined her stomach is. She worked hard on this. Two kids never stopped her from exercising. In fact, her kids encouraged her to keep fit. She had two very active physical babies that motivated her in her continuance of martial arts.

Despite what Goku friends thought, ChiChi never gave up martial arts for the life of a wife and mother. She continued through her marriage with Goku as her partner. She did become less active after Gohan’s birth and used it more as a form of exercise to keep in shape than get stronger. It was the absence of Gohan and Goku for a year that ChiChi really dedicated herself to martial arts again. She found a good balance after Gohan was back from his time on Namek and Goku a year later when he returned from space. She had even more training alone when Goku, Piccolo and Gohan trained together for three years. She didn’t have Goku as her sparring partner anymore, but she never forgot the lessons he taught her.

ChiChi applied it to herself and Goten. With Goten, she was very grateful she kept with her training otherwise she never would’ve been in shape to train him especially after he became a Super Saiyan. ChiChi was very proud of her looks. She never felt the need to flaunt her appearance with heavy makeup, tight or revealing clothes. She knew how she looked and knew she didn’t need adulation from others.

But as great she looked physically all ChiChi could see now were small imperfections. A few stretch marks here, a scar there, a wrinkle that wasn’t there when her husband was alive. Her husband was the reason why she stared at her imperfections. When she learned Goku will return for a day, ChiChi was excited but later concerned. She aged while he hasn’t. ChiChi pushed those insecurities aside because Goku was only going to be back for a day. He would be too excited to be back to notice anything. Now that Goku had been brought to life for what ChiChi hoped a very long time, the insecurities filled her mind. She didn’t want Goku to see her nude. She wanted intimacy but only with dim lights. She couldn’t imagine being as adventurous as she was years ago: making love outside or in the various positions Goku encouraged her with.

Looking at herself now, she felt she couldn’t do it.

A light knock interrupted her thoughts. “Hey, ChiChi, how long are ya gonna be in there? Goten’s ready to go to sleep.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

ChiChi picked up her pajamas and put them on. Luckily, Goten has proven to be the perfect cock blocker. Since Goku’s revival over a week ago, Goten has slept with them. The first three days Goten asked to sleep with her and Goku. Since then, Goten naturally did it thinking this will be a permanent thing. ChiChi was happy with this arrangement but she had a suspicions Goku’s patience was wearing thin.

The first clue came early the following morning.

ChiChi awakened feeling a hand caress her breasts and lips on her neck. In her sleep dazed mind, she panicked. Her son was in bed with her but so was a pervert. Immediately, she struggled to knock her intruder off her. It should’ve been easy given her strength but this person arms were like steel and his hold was unbreakable. She knew then it wasn’t an intruder but her husband.

“Goku?” ChiChi whispered. She turned her head. The room was mostly dark but little light from the stars and crescent moon of the night peeking in the window, ChiChi could see features of her husband. “Goku,” she hissed, “what are you thinking? Goten’s in bed with us.”

“I miss you.” His hand slipped in her shirt to squeeze her bare breasts. “And you won’t let me get you alone during the day.”

Whoops. He noticed. ChiChi thought with the time Goku spent with Gohan and Goten during the day he wouldn’t notice how she avoided being alone with him.

“This is crazy,” she whispered as loud as she could. Her eyes grew to saucers as she felt Goku pull her pajama and panties over her hips and then the feel of a warm hard penis between her cheeks. He couldn’t possible be… She wriggled wildly as she whispered. “Goku, Goten is inches from us.”

“Your moving against me is getting me harder.” ChiChi stopped moving but it didn’t stop Goku from rubbing against her. She bit into her pillow and gripped her sheets. She couldn’t make a sound. Goten’s back was to her but he still only inches away. “Let’s go to the bathroom. We can be alone there.”

She was actually considering it, but her cock blocking child saved her again.

“Daddy?”

The soft voice of her baby boy awakened her motherly instincts. She elbowed Goku with all her strength in his breadbasket. Off guard by Goten and ChiChi, Goku tumbled out of bed.

The loud thump of a body hitting the floor when unnoticed by Goten who rolled over to ChiChi. “Momma, where’s Daddy? He’s not in bed with us. He’s not dead again, is he?”

Not dead but praying he won’t be when she got done with him!

“No, Daddy’s not dead.” ChiChi patted Goten’s head and held him close. With her blocking his view, she assumed Goku was sneaking in the bathroom and pretending to come out.

Instead, she heard a scream from Gohan’s room.

“DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?!”

* * *

Breakfast was unusually quiet the next morning. Goku hardly spoke during breakfast since he was so focused on eating. Goten was a chatterbox as always leaving ChiChi to entertain Goten when Gohan couldn’t. Gohan greeted her when he entered the kitchen but he didn’t even look at his father. He ate breakfast very fast and left for school. ChiChi understood his uncomfortableness. Gohan was old enough to understand what happen. He wasn’t like Goten who believed Goku’s excuse of getting a snack and getting lost returning to his room since he’s been dead for so long.

“Daddy, wanna play with my toys with me?” ChiChi heard Goten say.

“No, Goten,” ChiChi told her son while cleaning the dishes. “You have to take your bath and then we will go over your lessons for today.”

“Okay, Momma. Daddy, wanna take a bath with me?”

Silence.

Goku’s usually quick to respond to Goten. Turning, ChiChi saw Goku looking at her. As much as she didn’t want to, they needed to talk. “Daddy will join you, Goten. I need to talk to him alone.”

Goten giggled. “Is this because of last night?” Goku and ChiChi didn’t answer but Goten laughs got louder as he left the table singing, “Daddy’s in trouble.”

ChiChi turned away from Goku once Goten left and resumed cleaning the dishes. “You and Goten should take a bath in our bedroom. I haven’t cleaned Gohan and Goten’s bathroom yet.”

“Okay.” Goku joined ChiChi. He didn’t touch her but he was very close as he had one hand on the counter and the other on his hip. “Did Goten sleep with you every night when I was dead?”

“When he was a baby, he slept in a crib in our room.” ChiChi rinsed off her soapy dishes. “When he was around two, he shared the room with Gohan. In the mornings, he would crawl in my bed but most times, he shared the room with Gohan.”

“So, it’s me.” Goku chewed his lip thinking of a solution to their problem. “We have to tell Goten he needs to sleep in his own bed now. If he wants, we can have naptime in the afternoon.”

We? Oh, she wasn’t telling Goten that. “Goten is happy he has a Daddy, Goku. There’s nothing wrong with Goten wanting to share the bed with us.”

“Then it’s you.”

“Me?” ChiChi feigned surprise. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re not eager to be with me.”

ChiChi pulled the plug in the sink. As the water drained out, she laughed while drying the dishes, “That’s ridiculous.”

“You lock the bathroom door every time you take a bath. You haven’t been alone in a room with me since I came back to life. Anytime, we are alone, you suddenly have something to do.” It was the pain in his voice that caused ChiChi to look at Goku. She wished she hadn’t. Those eyes. It was heartbreaking. “Are you mad I didn’t come back to life after Cell?”

ChiChi looked away from him. She gathered the dry dishes and placed them in the cabinet. “I’m not mad, Goku.”

“Is there someone else?”

ChiChi was grateful the dishes were now in the cabinet. She would’ve dropped them otherwise. “No! Of course not. Where did you get that idea?”

“King Kai warned me you might have somebody. When I saw Goten, I thought he was wrong, but I don’t know.” He shrugged at a loss for words. “Do you have somebody?”

ChiChi shook her head. “No, Goku. I don’t have anybody. There’s never been anyone since you died.”

“Then what is it?” ChiChi turned away from Goku to dry the rest of the dishes but he grabbed her and turned her back. “What is it?”

There were times ChiChi forgot Goku can get angry with her. It was so rare she never filed it to memory but now seeing his steely gaze and brief flash of green in his eyes, ChiChi remembers even she can push him but she never feared it or what that anger can do if pushed. She always knew Goku would never intentionally harm her. ChiChi gently pried her hand from Goku’s. “Goten’s waiting on you for your bath and I need to do some cleaning.” Keeping her cool, she kissed his right cheek. “After your bath, I need you to hunt some dinner.” She patted his stomach. “Since you’re back, our meat supply is disappearing faster than normal.” Wearing a warm smile, she left Goku speechless.

* * *

While Goku and Goten took their bath, ChiChi cleaned the hall bathroom. There wasn’t much for her to do. Gohan always kept the bathroom clean. After a light wiping down of the sink, toilet, mirror and shower, ChiChi gather the clothes in the laundry basket and went to bathroom of her bedroom

Unsurprisingly, it was messy. Goku and Goten’s clothes were scattered on the floor along with a few towels. She could hear Goku and Goten giggling and splashing water in the closed bath area. ChiChi mentally prepared herself for the mess she will clean there. As she gathered the dirty clothes and towels, the door opened. Goten stepped out first with Goku behind him. Both were naked with towels around their neck. ChiChi nearly dropped the dirty laundry in her hands when she saw the naked body of her husband.

Seven years of celibacy, shutting off sexual desires crumbled at the sight of Goku. With him dead, ChiChi didn’t think about intimacy. She didn’t want anyone else. Sure, people like Bulma tried to encourage ChiChi to date or even have a one-night stand but ChiChi couldn’t feel sexual desire for anyone other than Goku.

Now that fire she thought died with Goku’s death was suddenly rising. Her eyes roamed the muscles on Goku’s back. Flashes of her gripping the strong flesh through sex filled her mind. As her eyes moved down, she noticed his tail stub which sparked memories of her teasing Goku with it. His cute, tight butt brought back flashes of her gripping it and in times she was playful, biting it.

And him biting her.

“Let me help you, Goten,” Goku told his son as he crouches down and help dry Goten with his towel. This allowed ChiChi to privately stare at Goku even more and get lost in more memories of the past with her body silently responding.

“ChiChi.”

Startled, ChiChi snapped out of her daydream to Goku standing in front of her naked. How long was he there? How long was she daydreaming? She was in near perfect kneeling position in front of Goku. His penis hung loosely in front of her, tempting her, daring her to do what she hadn’t done since he died. If Goten wasn’t there……

“Wh-what is it, Goku?”

“Sorry about the mess.” Grinning, he pointed to the clothes and towels.

ChiChi quickly scooped up the dirty clothes and put them with the other pile of dirty laundry. “It’s all right. I know you’re sexy—messy!” She frantically stood. “I need to put these in the washer. Goten, after you’re done, I’ll come by your room so we can start your schoolwork.”

“Okay, Momma.”

While Goten didn’t notice his mother rushing out of the room, Goku did and he was smirking.

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded normally. Goku spent time hunting for meat like ChiChi wanted. He even skinned and cut the meat for her. He figured he hunted enough that will last the rest of the week. Gohan returned home in a better mood than he left. He and Goku had a friendly conversation and a spar after dinner.

It was turning into a normal night again. ChiChi thought the incident of last night was forgotten. So, when she unlocked the bathroom door and entered her bedroom, she expected Goten to be in bed ready for her to join him and Daddy but was stunned to find Goku standing by the bed naked and smiling as if he was waiting for her.

ChiChi made a split-second decision to disappear in the bathroom but Goku teleported behind her.

“Where are you going?” Goku wrapped his arms around her and walked them to the bed. “The bed is this way.”

ChiChi struggled in his arms but Goku wouldn’t let her go. “Where’s Goten?”

“In his own bed.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Nothing but I wanna talk to you.”

Angry, ChiChi hissed, “I have nothing to say. Let me go!”

“Then I’ll talk. I thought you didn’t want me anymore but earlier, I saw you. I smelt you. I knew you wanted me like I wanted you. I thought about it for hours but I couldn’t figure out why you didn’t wanna be with me. Then I remembered something else King Kai told me. He told me don’t disappointed if your body is different.” ChiChi stopped struggling. Taking a chance, Goku released ChiChi.

ChiChi took a step away from Goku as she turned to face him. “He said that?”

“Yeah. I thought he was silly. I wasn’t gonna be disappointed in how you look. You always look great to me but he’s right, isn’t he, ChiChi?”

He figured it out when ChiChi didn’t think he would. Since he knows…. “It’s been seven years,” she confessed. “You haven’t aged while I have. When you were coming back for a day, I was fine. You’re only here for twenty-four hours. You wouldn’t notice anything but being back for good I knew you will at some point. You wouldn’t say it, but I know you will think I’m different and find me less attractive.”

Goku wanted to laugh but he knew ChiChi would read that the wrong way, kick him out of the house and never allow him to touch her. Instead, he touched the top button of her pajamas. ChiChi didn’t move but her eyes cast downward as Goku removed each button. Her top dropped to the floor with her bra quickly following. At this point, ChiChi closed her eyes as Goku pulled down her pajama pants and underwear.

ChiChi couldn’t bear to see Goku’s face as he examined her birthday suit; see all the imperfections and changes of nearly eight years.

“ChiChi,” Goku spoke calmly. ChiChi didn’t respond. “ChiChi,” Goku commanded. “Open your eyes.”

Slowly, she did. Goku was smiling at her. Of course he will smile. He always did. He fooled so many hiding his real emotions behind a goofy smile.

But it _did_ look genuine.

As entranced she was with Goku’s back earlier, her eyes feasted on his front. With Goten sleeping with them, Goku wore a tank shirt to bed. Now he was nude, her eyes feasted on the beautiful chest she used as a pillow many nights, loved with her lips, tongue and teeth. Her eyes moved down to his muscular stomach. She could feel her insides getting warm as liquid formed between her eyes. Her eyes kept moving south---

“Oh!!” Her eyes met up to Goku’s but dropped back down again at what stood at full attention at her nudity. Goku’s response time was always fast but being older, ChiChi didn’t think Goku would feel like that again.

Perhaps she was wrong.

“You see how wrong you were.”

He was grinning wickedly now. He was enjoying making her feel foolish!

“I don’t know.” She caught his crestfallen face before she shot him a wicked grin of her own. “Maybe you should show me how wrong I am.”

* * *

Goten glumly entered his room. He sat on his bed with his elbows on his knees pouting and staring at the floor. Gohan, who sat at his desk doing homework, noticed his little brother. “What’s wrong, Goten?”  
  


“Mommy and Daddy’s door is locked. I can’t go in.” Goten looked up at his brother. “Why did they lock the door, Gohan?”

Smiling, Gohan left his desk and strolled to Goten’s bed. He pulled back the bedcovers and urge Goten to get in. He did and as Gohan tucked Goten, told him, “Remember when we talked about Dad coming back? I told you we should leave the night to Mommy and Daddy so they can have time together?”

Goten nodded. “Yeah, but Daddy’s been back for over a week now. Mommy and Daddy have time together every night. I see them. Mommy sings me to sleep, kiss Daddy, kiss me and go to sleep. They have kissy kissy time every night.”

Gohan chuckled. He wondered if he was ever so naïve. “Well, it’s normal for Mommies and Daddies to sleep together in bed and it’s normal for kids like you to sleep in your own bed. Maybe Mommy and Daddy locking the door is their way of saying it’s time to get back to normal.”

Goten wasn’t sure if he liked that idea. “So, I can’t climb in Mommy’s bed in the morning or sleep with them at night anymore?”

“Mommy and Daddy’s bed,” Gohan corrected Goten. “And if the door is locked, no.”

“Goten, you love Mommy and Daddy, right?” Goten nodded. “You want them to be happy, right?” Again, Goten nodded. “Then let Mommy and Daddy have bedtime. You have the whole day to do what you want with Mommy and Daddy. When it’s bedtime, let Mommy and Daddy be happy together.”

Goten thought about that. In the daytime, Goten spar with Daddy, fish with him, hike through Mount Paouz together and play with him. With Mommy, he learns his schoolwork but she also lets him help bake sweets like cookies and takes him to the park. Thinking about it, Goten realizes he does a lot with his parents in the daytime. At nighttime everyone goes to sleep. Why would Mommy and Daddy be happy spending time doing that?


	6. Chapter 6

GoChi Week 2020:

Snippets in Time:

Day Six: Touch

Son Goku had a very touchy fiancée. When he agreed to marry her, he thought they were living together. He didn’t know that included her touching him a lot! It didn’t make sense to him. He lived with Master Roshi, Krillin and Lunch for months and they rarely touched him. Master Roshi hit Goku if he did something uncouth. Krillin only touched him when they sparred. Good Lunch patted his head occasionally but Bad Lunch shot at him. He lived with Mr. Popo and Kami for three years. Kami only touched him when removing his tail and Mr. Popo only touched him when sparring. When he lived with others during his travels, he wasn’t touched at all.

However, none of them touched him the way ChiChi did. At the Budokai, ChiChi wouldn’t stop touching him. She wrapped her arms around him, wiped sweat off his face, kissed his cheek and hugged him a lot. That last hug after he defeated Piccolo was wild. ChiChi squeezed him so hard her bumps rubbed against him. He was hugged more by his fiancée at the Tenkaichi Budokai than he ever was hugged in his life!

He didn’t like it when people he didn’t know touch him. It always felt false and for their benefit. When Grandpa Gohan hugged him it was nice, but Goku cared about Grandpa Gohan. He shared a couple hugs with Krillin but it was tied to fighting and never close and body rubbing hugs like ChiChi’s hugs. ChiChi was different.

ChiChi’s hugs weren’t tied to fighting and he didn’t know why but it made his body weird when ChiChi touched him. The way her bumps pressed against his body when she hugged him, her lips against his skin, her hand holding made his skin warm, his pulse quicken and a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sometimes, ChiChi made him feel these things without touching. A smile or look from her brought heat to his cheeks and his heart speeding a bit faster. They will marry in a few days. Goku understood couples did a lot of touching. So far, touching was uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure if he will ever like it.

That was until he learned about kissing.

With their first kiss, Goku followed ChiChi’s instructions and let her guide him. Her bumps, where ChiChi called breasts, rubbed against him felt nice. Her smell clogged his nose but in a good way. Her lips tasted sweet. He wasn’t a big fan of sweets but he liked how ChiChi’s lips taste. From the way Bulma described kisses, Goku expected something magical to happen. Kissing was nice but not magical. Still, he and ChiChi didn’t stop at one. One kiss became two, three and four, each longer than the previous one before ChiChi abruptly stopped them. He wanted to continue but ChiChi quietly said good night and left his room.

Goku thought he did something wrong. Maybe ChiChi didn’t like his kissing. It was disappointing because he was starting to like it. As he lied in bed, his mind kept drifting to that kiss. It was on his mind the next day during a morning spar with ChiChi, breakfast and while they were making wedding plans with Gyumao and the wedding planner. He found himself looking at her lips whenever she spoke.

What was wrong with him?

Why a few days ago he didn’t want ChiChi touching him and now he wanted to touch her lips?

Right now, they were alone. Gyumao left to walk the wedding planner out of the castle. ChiChi sat next to him reading over the menu for the wedding reception. Every few moments, she would write notes by the food listed, murmuring to herself how much is needed. ChiChi didn’t look or speak to him in front of the wedding planner and her father unless she had to. Even now, she sat further from him than yesterday. Maybe if he apologized, she will give him another chance.

“Sorry, ChiChi.”

ChiChi kept her eyes on the menu. “Sorry for what?” Murmuring to herself, she wrote on the menu. “No, we need fifty of these. Not five. The cooks are really underestimating your stomach, Goku.”

“Kissing,” Goku blurted. That got ChiChi’s attention. Feeling flustered, he continued, “I’m not good at it but I like it and if I can try a few more times I know I can be really good at it for you.”

ChiChi eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “Why are you saying this?”  
  
“You’re not touching me like did you yesterday. I know I kissed you bad and you didn’t like it. Fighting is really easy for me. Stuff like kissing, touching and being a husband takes a while for me to understand.”

“Oh.” ChiChi lowered the itinerary. Goku’s confession was more than she hoped for. “I thought you were relieved I wasn’t touching you.” ChiChi turned in her seat towards him. “I thought you didn’t like kissing. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t touch me. You just sat there and let me kiss you.” Her voice wavered slightly. She cried herself to sleep last night that Goku didn’t want her when he didn’t respond like she thought he would with their kissing. “I wanna be a good wife but I thought I was being too forceful on you. So, I thought I should kiss you when I needed like at our wedding but I should keep my distance and hope you will be comfortable to kiss me on your own.”  
  


That explained why ChiChi was distant with him today. Goku didn’t care what others thought of him or that he didn’t know a lot but there were times like now he wished he wasn’t so clueless. “I didn’t know. I thought I was suppose to be still and let you kiss me.”

“I should’ve explained but I’m new at this, too. I guess,” she smiled hopeful, “we can figure this out together.” She slid her seat closer to Goku. “So, let’s try it again but you kiss me this time.”

Goku knew he wouldn’t get it right but he wasn’t going to say no to this offer. “So, it’s okay to touch you while I kiss you?”

“Yes.” ChiChi touched his chest. “Like I touched you last night.”

Goku knew he could definitely do that to ChiChi. He slid his seat closer to ChiChi as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Just lean in,” she advised, “and press your lips on mine.”

Sounded simple enough. Moving in slowly, eyes open, Goku pressed his lips against ChiChi’s. Like last night, ChiChi’s scent filled his nostrils and she touched him again. This time her hands were in his hair. Feeling her nails raking over the skin of his neck sent a nice tingle down his spine.

Like last night, one kiss turned into two and three. When ChiChi’s mouth opened under his, his tongue dipped to lick her lower lip. This caused ChiChi to move closer so her breasts pressed against him. The feel of ChiChi pressing her bumps against him, cause heat to spread through Goku. He knew he was blushing but also felt a new feeling; something pleasing between his legs.

_This feels nice. Touching can be good._


	7. Chapter 7

GoChi Week 2020:

Snippets in Time:

Day Seven: Post ToP

Not too long ago, Goku returned to Earth after a wild ending to the Tournament of Power. His and all the twelve universes were saved and revived thanks to 17’s wish. It was a close one. For a brief moment, Goku feared his team wouldn’t win and their universe will be wiped away but luck was on their side again.

After picking up Goten, Goku headed for home where an angry ChiChi waited for him. Bulma told ChiChi about the Tournament of Power. Bulma was usually the main culprit to keep secrets from ChiChi. Like everyone else, Bulma was furious with him on how the tournament came to be and lay all the blame at Goku’s feet. Bulma knew she wasn’t strong to physically beat up Goku, but she knew the perfect way to get revenge on her oldest friend was telling his wife what he did.

ChiChi was furious! Goku laughed it off but his hand in the tournament’s creation, his tattered clothes and Goten’s dirty clothes, sent ChiChi in a fiery tirade.

Goku knew he was in deep trouble. ChiChi was left in the dark about the Tournament of Power. He truly didn’t want to do that but after the incident with Hit where he set up his own assassination, he couldn’t risk ChiChi knowing about the tournament. When ChiChi learned about his part of Hit killing him, it almost killed his marriage. It was the first time in his life, he feared ChiChi would ask for a divorce. His heart stopped the day she moved out and took Goten with her.

“I can’t, Goku. I can’t look at you. I don’t want to even think of you. After dying twice one me, how can you be so selfish to set up an assassination attempt on yourself?! Are you so selfish and fighting hungry you didn’t care about me at all on what your death would’ve done to me?!!”

Goten saw the incident as a vacation at Grandpa’s home until Mom cools off but Gyumao, Gohan and Goku knew the gravity of the situation and how fragile Goku’s marriage was at that point. It went against what he wanted but Goku followed Gohan’s advice and didn’t contact ChiChi. Gohan visited his mother every day to read her feelings on when his Dad can begin groveling.

It was two weeks before ChiChi would even talk to Goku. It was another week before ChiChi moved back home on the promise Goku will follow her demands. Goku had to put real effort on the farm again; he had to spend more time with her and Goten. No more will he teleport to visit his friends and spend more time with them than his family. It was time for Goku to be a dedicated family man and father again like he was when he was a new Dad to Gohan.

Goku dedicated himself to honoring ChiChi’s request. It was the least he can do to make up to her and show her he was truly sorry for his actions.

It took a while but Goku got into a happy routine of being a farmer. Over the months he dedicated himself into growing large and plentiful crops and selling them at the market. He was a man of his word spending more time with ChiChi and Goten.

The ice between him and ChiChi began to melt. Two months after the incident with Hit, ChiChi engaged in intimacy with him again. As more time passed, they became flirtier and more playful with each other. For several months, things were perfect. Goku was a family man working on the farm, spending time with ChiChi and Goten and his eldest son and granddaughter. It was great but ever so often, that little itch crept up in Goku. In the beginning, Goku ignored it. He was focused to making up with ChiChi but over time it got bigger and bigger until it had to be scratched again.

Goku wanted to fight. He could never give up fighting. ChiChi knew that and she knew he will have an urge to fight again. Goku knew ChiChi wouldn’t mind as long as it didn’t interfere with his work as a farmer or family time with her and Goten. All Goku wanted was a simple tournament to get the urge of fighting out of his system for a while.

What he got was a simple tournament escalating into a life or death situation where his universe will be wiped out if he loses. It was a worst-case scenario but Goku played it off it wasn’t a big deal. All they had to do is win and their universe will be saved. It was a tall order and after the Saiyans, Freeza, Cell and Majin Boo, it was something no one wanted to go through again. Everyone wanted to spend their remaining years on Earth in peace. Instead all Goku’s friends and even Gohan were angry with him and his chill attitude over the tournament. Experience taught Goku he can’t show his real feelings in a crisis. So, he played the overconfident, oblivious naïve fool to deceive everyone.

With him back in ChiChi’s good graces after the Hit incident, telling ChiChi about the tournament would’ve been suicide. If Gohan got angry with him, he couldn’t imagine how angry ChiChi will have gotten. All that goodwill he built up would be gone in a flash. He feared it would’ve been a tipping point to ending his marriage so Goku kept it a secret.

It was easier than he thought. He gathered his team without ChiChi’s knowledge, made a deal with 17 where Trunks and Goten will protect the animal wildlife he cares for. ChiChi didn’t detect anything when Goku left with Goten. She assumed he was spending the night with Trunks.

With ChiChi unaware, Goku looked forward to the Tournament of Power. He was eager for the fights; insane and entertaining matches and the raised stakes that got his fighting juices pumping. It was incredible seeing his friends put so much heart and dedication to the fighting. The thought of their universe being wiped out was a strong motivator but Goku was happy to see it, especially in Gohan. He was proud to see how Gohan skills have sharpened since Freeza’s attack on Earth.

It was a great tournament but coming back home seeing Vegeta’s reunion with Bulma and their new baby, recalling how Krillin and 18 fought side by side together, hear Gohan talk of going home to Videl and Pan, made Goku miss ChiChi and Goten. Reality hit hard on how close he came to losing his family.

The tournament’s end also left Goku thinking it’s time to take a real break.

These months he spent working on the farm, spending time with ChiChi and Goten, Goku did it out of necessity; to make up to ChiChi. He didn’t take a break from fighting because he wanted to. Now he was ready to do it. He wanted to resign from fighting for a while and be a farmer to support his family. He wanted to spend more time with ChiChi and Goten. He missed out with Gohan but Goku wanted to watch Goten grow up to be a man. He will settle that itch to fight by sparring with Vegeta or Gohan occasionally but for now, Goku was done with the big tournaments.

If only he can convince his wife this.

Right now, Goku sat on the edge of his bed while ChiChi tended to his wounds. Her anger had finally cooled but her silence was worrisome to Goku.

An angry ChiChi, Goku can handle. A silent ChiChi brought out Goku’s worst fears. Goku didn’t know if ChiChi had forgiven him or if she was seriously contemplating walking away for good. At least with ChiChi angry, he knew how she felt.

“I didn’t mean for the tournament to get out of hand, ChiChi. I just wanted a fight.” Goku winced at the stinging antiseptic on an open wound on his back. He really should’ve stopped by Korin’s Tower and get senzu beans. “I would’ve told you but after Hit…. I didn’t want to make you mad again.”

More silence from ChiChi. “I know. I know. Putting the universe at risk of being wiped out would’ve made you mad.” She heard ChiChi open a bandaged and placed it on his back. “I did everything in my power to find the best warriors for the tournament that would guarantee us victory. I had to ask Freeza for help. Do you know how much I hated that? He killed Krillin, almost killed Gohan and I had to ask for his help to save us. Then Whis rewards Freeza by returning him to life.”

Goku thought Freeza’s revival would garner a reaction from ChiChi. Instead she continues to quietly tend to his wounds. “But I learned my lesson, ChiChi. This tournament really made me see how selfish I’ve been recently. I can’t say no to a good fight but even I know when it’s time to walk away for a while.” He was getting used to ChiChi’s silent treatment. She probably won’t believe what he’ll say next but he was completely honest. “No more tournaments. I’ll spar with Vegeta and Gohan when they have time but I wanna spend more time with you and Goten. I wanna spend more time with Gohan and Pan. I’m ready to settle down.”

“Until your next big adventure,” ChiChi finally spoke. She sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m no fool, Goku. You’re burnt out….for now. You need a break from fighting. It happened after you defeated Piccolo all those years ago. It would’ve happened if you didn’t stay dead after the Cell Game.” She linked her hand in his. “I know you’re gonna do something that gets you in another crazy fight with Earth at stake. You’re gonna make me mad. You might even leave me for periods at a time but I know you’ll always make the right choice for us and if you leave, I know you’ll come back.”

“Always,” Goku promised giving ChiChi’s hand a light squeeze. “I’ll always come back.”


End file.
